


Gray Fullbuster - The Mission

by ShadowSister



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSister/pseuds/ShadowSister
Summary: An unexpected alliance between the aloof Gray Fullbuster and the sarcastic reader to complete a mission. A mission to a hot springs. Will they get on with each other or will they end up hating each other. Who knew it would turn out this way. Eventual smut, feelings. I don’t own Fairytail obviously.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Original Character(s), Gray Fullbuster/Original Female Character(s), Gray Fullbuster/Reader, Gray Fullbuster/You, reader/Gray fullbuster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The mission

Gray Fullbuster - The mission

Gray was pissed. Not drunk and taking his clothes off, acting all stupid, like when Fairytail had the Christmas party at Lucy's house. No. He was pissed because you hadn't come back from your mission with Natsu.  
It was only supposed to be a short one, a couple of days at best, but it had been a week. Gray was pissed because he needed your talents as a lightning wizard for a mission and Laxus would have laughed in his face if Gray asked him. Besides the thunder legion already were out on a mission with Laxus.

He needed your talents.

You had joined Fairy Tail when you were in your early teens, but as you were S class already, you hadn't seen much of anyone, as you were always on missions.  
You loved Fairy Tail. The way everyone regarded you as nakame. You felt like you belonged there. Seeing as you had no family, Fairy Tail was all you had. You were a proud Fairy Tail member. Your S class ranking was given to you off the bat. Makarov was so impressed with your magic level, you didn't need to do S class trials. You were an elemental user. Anything from fire, snow, earth, lightning.... all sorts.

Which is why Natsu needed you. He wanted to go on an S class mission but needed to be accompanied by an S class Mage. Good job you aren't as grumpy as Laxus and you and Natsu had a connection, being both fire users. Although Natsu didn't really need help. He should have been S class by now, but the whole Tenrou Island ordeal kinda put S class on the back burner.

Gray was getting more pissed. Juvia was trying to offer him buns that looked like her and being clingy again... Gray liked her when she wasn't being obsessive and clingy, but those moments were fleeting.  
You, however, made him uncertain. You were always friendly, and sarcastic and dry, but no one got on the wrong side of you. Gray was lost in thought thinking about how different you were to Juvia... when suddenly the guild doors flew open. 

Happy flew through the guild hall with a huge fish in his mouth, heading for Carla. Bless him, he was so obviously in love with Carla, but she was having none of it. 

Next in was Natsu, heading for Lucy, shouting her name with a huge beaming smile on his face. Bless those obvious boys.

Last in finally, you slumped through the door, exhausted. You loved Natsu and Happy but you liked peace and quiet. 2 things which Natsu didn't understand. You headed to the bar, your long (h/c) hair magically swaying as you went. It looked like stardust. So did your eyes. The (e/c) hues of your eyes sparkled as you walked toward the bar. You were beautiful but modest. You couldn't see it. 

Grabbing a drink off Mira, you swigged it back.

The mission was a success but you had to stay a little longer to repair all the damage Natsu had done. You let him sleep and eat, whilst you magicked the rubble away. That's why you were exhausted. Bloody Natsu!! 

'Took your time' Gray grumbled as he sat down beside you.  
'You can thank the flame brain for that' you stated, matter of factly.  
You were too tired for Grays shit right now. He was always so pissy with you. Like you constantly got on his nerves. God knows why he asked you on a job.... but apparently Laxus wasn't available!  
'Can't I rest for a bit before the mission' you snarled at Gray. 'I mean, I've literally just got back'

You could feel eyes glaring at you. Juvia was angry that Gray was so close to you. 'Not another love rival' you expected Juvia to say. 'As if' you thought. Gray hates me and although he is hot, you had never given him much thought like that. Juvia was new to the guild but was aware that she should not get on your bad side. 

Gray looked at you with a small amount of sympathy. He knew Natsu could be exhausting, 'this job (y/n), once it's done will help you relax' Gray stated, slightly less curt.

'Explain!' You demanded. You didn’t have the energy for cryptic words.  
‘The mission is to help at a hot springs. They need elemental users to help them. Not sure of much else until we get there, but they needed ice and lightning specifically. Also as it’s a hot springs resort you could relax afterwards. We don’t have to head back right away, and the jewel is good!’ Gray informed you. 

‘Ok, ok’ you sighed. ‘Let me finish my drink and go home and pack’ you huffed. You wondered if you could relax at the hot springs before you started the actual mission request.  
‘Great’ Gray smiled. ‘I’ll meet you at yours in an hour’.

He hopped off the bar stool and made a beeline for the guild doors. You felt a certain atmosphere coming from Juvias direction. The thought of her darling Gray and some love rival together at a hot springs was just too much to bear! Juvia slowly walked up to you with a glare, ready to start something.  
You turned to look at her dead in the eyes. ‘Call me a love rival, Juvia, and I’ll electrocute you where you stand. You know electric and water doesn’t mix well!’ You barked. You huffed and got off your seat, making your way to the doors. You left the drink. You had swigged most of it back anyway, but you were not in the mood for Juvias shit right now. Bad enough you had a mission with the ever aloof Gray, but being called a love rival, when Gray had no interest in you was too much! 

You slinked home and packed some things for a weeks stay. You had a quick shower and changed in to your favourite clothes. Comfortable but stylish. With some thigh high boots over your jeans. You were just tidying your hair when you heard a knock at the door. You went to open it and ushered Gray in as you finished your preparations. Putting some mascara on you noticed Gray watching you out of the corner of your eye. ‘Like what you see Fullbuster?!’ You smirk, looking at him through the mirror. ‘It’s like you have never seen someone put mascara on before!’ 

Gray blushed a little and looked away sheepishly. ‘I haven’t’ he said. ‘Do all women pull stupid faces whilst they apply their makeup?’ He asked with a cocky grin. What a cocky cock. ‘Alright asshole, go wait outside’ you chided.  
The fucking audacity of this man! You finish your make up and grab your bag and meet him out the front. ‘This is going to be such a great trip’ you seethe sarcastically as you both head to the train station. ‘I can feel myself relaxing already’ you huff as you board the train. 

Who knew what would happen next. You certainly didn’t!


	2. The resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your train ride is long and your company questionable. This will not be the trip you expected. But what can you expect from Gray. Sarcasm! But you give as good as you get!

The resort

The train was crowded. Was some event happening somewhere? You and Gray barely managed to get seats. You had to squeeze together on the last 2 seats remaining. 

‘Awkward’ you thought. Ice boy and the ice queen together on a mission. What could go wrong?! This will be so enjoyable! You huff as you squeeze next to Gray. Your legs touching as he is man spreading.   
You huff ‘Pretty sure you don’t need to man spread so much. I have legs too and I don’t want to be touching you if I can help it!’   
‘Then sit somewhere else’ he retorts.  
‘You and I both know I can’t do that, otherwise I would. Quit your bitching and close your legs some. You aren’t that big!’ You respond cattily. Turning your face away. You had already had enough of this. 

The train ride was long and neither of you said anything. The steady rocking of the train and the silence lulled you to sleep. You didn’t realise but you woke up with a jolt, realising you were resting your head on Grays shoulder. He was looking out the window with a light blush on his cheeks. 

‘Why didn’t you push me off?’ You huff.   
‘You seemed tired after dealing with Natsu’ he responded quietly, ‘but.... if you had started dribbling I would have pushed you off. I don’t want your drool down my coat!’ He sarcastically shot back.   
‘Surprised you are still wearing clothes actually!’ you shot back with venom.  
‘What, and have you dribble down my bare skin? No thank you!’ He retorted. 

Ughhh this man is infuriating!!   
You crossed your arms and huffed. Looking out the opposite window. He reached in to his bag for snacks and started munching on them.   
Nothing else was said until your stop was approaching. It was a long train ride. You got off at the bustling station and carried your back pack through the crowd. 

‘Where now?’ You ask as he walks off towards a taxi rank.   
‘It’s some distance actually. We still have a couple of hours at least to go!’   
You sighed. You would need a rest by the time you got there. Maybe you could sleep in the taxi. The drive was winding and long. Up many hills and through lush forests. You gazed out of the window. It was a beautiful sight. You were too tired to talk to Gray. You were still tired from your mission with Natsu. You hoped this mission wouldn’t knacker you out more. 

You finally arrived at the resort. It seemed quite dark and you wondered if it was open.   
The taxi driver advised that the resort had paid for your taxi, so at least you didn’t have to pay for that. You both were greeted by the owner. A sweet old man who ushered you into the lobby and proceeded to plonk down on the sofas.   
‘Thank you for coming so soon’ he beamed. You both introduced yourselves to the old man. He smiled. ‘I’m so glad you came. Did Miss Strauss explain the situation?’ He asked inquisitively.   
‘Not really’ Gray responded. ‘Just that you needed a lightning and ice user’ he stated matter of factly.   
‘Ah, well let me explain’ he said.   
‘As you can see we have no power. Unfortunately we were hoping for the power lines to be built in time for our opening but there was a problem and they are a week behind. We didn’t want to push back our opening a week. We have a generator but with no way to charge it until the power lines are constructed’ he sighed.   
‘So you want me to charge your generator?’ You asked. A pretty simple job.   
‘If you would? We would pay you and you can stay at the resort for a few days afterwards.’ He added smiling.   
‘Doesn’t seem difficult. Are you sure that’s all you need me to do?’ You responded. Honestly the jewel they were paying could cover you for a while.   
‘No but that’s the most important. if we don’t get the generator running we will have no business. So it’s very important to us’ he added.   
‘What do you need me to do?’ Gray added.   
‘What’s your magic?’ The man asked.   
Gray shot him a quizzical look. ‘Ice, sorry I thought you knew that from the request’ he said cooly.   
‘Ah yes, never mind, Miss Strauss stated that Y/N could do both lightning and ice, but was adamant that you come too! I assumed you and Y/N were together, and you were just coming for moral support!’ He stated matter of factly.   
‘Ehhhhh?!’ Gray sneered. ‘What’s the demon up to?’   
‘We are not together, sir!’ You practically shouted back.   
‘Ah my apologies. Well we wanted to have an ice skating rink for our grand opening, but the weather has been quite mild this year, so we were hoping you could make one for us with your magic?’ He asked a little embarrassed, not sure who to aim the response to.  
Gray crossed his arms and huffed ‘Sure. As long as I get to use it!’  
‘Of course’ the old man said beaming. His face suddenly dropped and he looked away embarrassed. ‘We may have a problem!’ He stated looking sheepish.  
‘What’s the problem?’ You ask inquisitively. ‘I’m sure we can solve it. After all that’s what we are here for!’ You state trying to cheer him up.

‘Well, my assumption has lead to an unfortunate situation. You see, after misunderstanding Miss Strauss, I booked a 1 bed room for the both of you. Unfortunately we are fully booked this evening, with the guests arriving in a couple of hours, so I can’t give you separate rooms. I’m very sorry!’ He stated a little ashamed. 

‘Oh!’ You said looking embarrassed.   
You looked at Gray who was blushing. He huffed ‘I’ll kill that meddling demon when we get back!’

The poor old man looked so ashamed. ‘It’s ok’ you said. ‘We can manage. We’ve been in similar or worse situations before!’ You smile at him trying to cheer him up. ‘Isn’t that right Gray?’ You say as you elbow him.   
‘Ow!! .......Yes, it’s no problem’ he huffs. 

You head up to your room to drop your bags off.   
‘No relaxing for me yet’ you state as you throw your bag down. ‘It seems we are needed to get this place open, so I’ll gather all the strength I can muster to make that generator kick up a storm!’ You sigh.

You both look at each other awkwardly as you both head to the door to leave the room. You both bash in to each other at the door frame.   
‘Ladies first, Gray!’ You huff.   
‘You are no lady!’ He snaps back.  
You glare at him. Cheeky bastard! ‘Which is why you should go first’ you hiss as you push him out the door! 

This is going to be far from relaxing!


	3. Ice and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both get down to the work at hand. Is it the heat of the springs or the man in front of you making you hot. Don’t worry, seeing as it’s you and Gray, your mean remarks will ruin any mood that could have happened.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn. I hope you enjoy. It’s only my second ever fanfic, so please excuse the mistakes.

Gray - Ice and Lightning

You both trotted off to your desired work areas. Gray headed out the front, to the side of the main entrance, where an elaborate rink and seating area was arranged around it. It looked pretty good, but would look better when the power was on. Gray could just make out outlines of fairy lights around the beams and poles holding up a beautiful trellis, which had wisteria wrapped all around. It truly was beautiful here. If he wasn’t with Miss Sarky Pants, he may actually enjoy the resort. 

He thought about you for a while. You two were always exchanging sarky comments to each other, but he thought it was funny. You two never argued like he and Natsu did. You just tried to out snark each other and gave each other cheeky grins afterwards. You were definitely more sarky than usual. He hoped Natsu hadn’t tired you out too much from your mission and you could relax. Maybe you would be less sarky. Suddenly the sight of the entire building, ice rink and surroundings lighting up, like some Christmas light turn on event bought him back to his senses. 

It really was beautiful. The resort was traditional Japanese design with cherry blossoms and acers dotted here and there. When the wind blew, cherry blossom petals fluttered around looking like snow. The fairy lights around the yet to be ice rink were glistening. It was like a fantasy. Gray could see what the hype was about and knew why the owner didn’t want to let his opening be delayed. 

Gray got to making the ice rink. The customers would be here soon.  
‘Ice make: floor’ he yelled as he made the correct hand formation to create such magic. He was in awe when the rink was finished and the fairy lights reflected off of the freshly made ice. He may have to check back every day and make sure the ice didn’t melt, but now that you had turned the generator on, the ice should keep. Gray assumed the resort must have some way of keeping the ice cool now that the generator was on. It’s not like he could be there forever. Although that would be nice. 

———meanwhile———

You headed off towards an old but traditional looking shed. There were so many trees around and you could swear you could hear what sounded like a waterfall in the distance. Inside the shed was a huge generator. It had to be huge to power the whole resort. The little old man had come with you to point you in the right direction.  
‘Do you have a waterfall?’ You ask inquisitively.  
‘Yes. It’s quite beautiful! We have plans to make a way to create energy from the water’ he replied with a cheery smile.  
‘I could probably help you with that if you want?’ You advise. ‘I am an elemental user, so I can do water or wind and lightning. If you let me stay here, I could power the place indefinitely!’ You chuckle.  
The old man giggled and advised that they have the water and the wind and would be building some way to harness those soon, but thanked you for your offer.  
You didn’t need to make any chants like Gray did to create your magic. Honestly you found it embarrassing. You understood some people needed that to make their magic stronger, but you didn’t. Also you had many many elements at your disposal and frankly it would be a pain to come up with names for each spell! 

You touched the generator and shots of neon blue and white lightning danced around your palm. Laxus’ lightning was golden. Yours was white and blue. You jump started the generator but kept your hand there to charge it more. Much like jump starting a car. You chuckled to yourself, thinking you were a human jump lead. The shed lit up and you conversed with the owner whilst charging up the generator fully. He was in awe of your power. It looked frightening yet stunning the way the volts of lightning danced around your palm, crackling to an imaginary beat. 

Once you finished you advised the owner that you would check back everyday, just to make sure the generator was still good and didn’t need another power up. The old man was very grateful. You both headed back to the main building, which looked very different now that the lights were on. You stopped and gawked at the sight. It was amazing. This could be really romantic..... if you were not with Gray. 

The old man trotted off to the main building and gave you a little map to figure your way around. You headed up to your room and decided to head to the hot spring mixed baths to relive your fatigue. It was too early to sleep yet. As you were changing you thought about the resort. There were going to be a lot of couples arriving, you suspected. It’s so pretty here. Like something out of a fairy tale. 

You changed in to your favourite swimwear. A 2 piece of your favourite colour and wrapped the complimentary dressing gown around you. It was white and fluffy, like a cloud. You headed to the springs and settled in. The guests would be arriving soon and you wanted to get some alone time in the hot springs before it got busy.  
The water was so warm, you practically melted when you stepped in. The tension evaporating with each minute spent. This was pure heaven. The fairy lights that adorned the edges of the rocks and the steam that wafted in the pool made everything look extra magical. You could get used to this. You would have to thank Gray for asking you to come. Although you couldn’t imagine Laxus enjoying this as much! You giggled at the thought of the grumpy man sat in a towel, huffing that he didn’t want to be seen dead in a place like this.

Your mind then went to Gray in a towel and you felt yourself get a little hotter. It must be the heat from the hot springs, you thought. You pondered the Ice boy for a while. He was the only one in Fairytail who could keep up with your sarcasm. In fact it egged you on. You weren’t as sarky to other people. Weirdly you enjoyed being a little bit mean to Gray. Maybe because he was always so mean to you. Your mind drifted off to the times when you and Gray had spent hanging out in the guild hall or on the very rare missions you did with team Natsu. 

You heard footsteps heading toward the hot springs which pulled you out of your thoughts. Through the mist you could see a well defined man approaching, as you looked up you could see his muscular but lean legs, a shadow of the outline of his crotch through his black swim shorts, his six pack, and heading up to his chest. He had a towel draped over his shoulders covering much of his chest. You wished he would take it off as you studied his figure. You were bought out of your lusty glance by a voice you did not expect.  
‘What are you staring at?’ The voice growled. You looked up at the toned body and realised when you got the the face it was Gray! How embarrassing. The towel had been covering his guild mark and the steam made it hard to realise who it was. The mist and the fairy lights, the heat and the romantic atmosphere made you forget that it could only be Gray stood in front of you. No one else was here yet. You cursed to yourself internally that you just eyed Gray up and it made you a bit aroused.  
‘Erm, nothing, just wondering who you were. I fortunately forgot I was here with you, but thanks for ruining it!’ You shot back matter of factly.  
Thank god the steam was covering your blush. You could blame it on the temperature in the spring and not that you were just appreciating Grays form.  
As if to add fuel to your increasing fire, Gray sat next to you. Not close enough to touch, but just enough to make you go redder.  
‘Did you like what you saw?’ He asked in a low chuckle. His cheeks were flushed too. It must be the heat from the spring.  
‘Ha’ you laughed. ‘You may have a good body Gray, but it does belong to the grumpiest, cold Gray Fullbuster’ you shot back, a little colder than you intended.  
You just complimented his physique, but hopefully you managed to save yourself by insulting his personality. You moved away slightly, trying to gain some distance between you two.  
‘You’re one to talk!’ He retorted chuckling.  
‘They don’t call you the Ice Queen because you use ice magic, you know. It’s because you’re a cold, sarcastic, emotionless, huffy bint!’ He chided.  
Ouch! For some reason that hurt. That was extra savage even for Gray. 

‘I’m done here!’ You huffed as you got up. Getting up and throwing your dressing gown around you so fast, you felt dizzy. You stumbled as you lost your balance. You felt faint. It must have been the heat. Before you could figure out what was happening, two strong arms wrapped around your waist to stop you falling. Whilst you were secretly glad you didn’t fall over, you were angry that after just insulting you, he then saved you. A moment of weakness you for some reason didn’t want to show him.  
‘Get off me’ you hissed, as you pushed him away. You ran off towards your room and locked yourself in the bathroom. Too hurt and embarrassed to see Gray right now. What on earth was that? What were these emotions you were feeling? 

You decided to sit on the balcony to cool down for a bit. You didn’t want Gray to come in, so you threw on some clothes and headed out with your map to explore the rest of the resort. The guests were arriving now, so now was a good time to explore whilst they are settling in. Also it’s an excuse to stay away from that arsehole. 

You spent a good few hours walking around, checking out the ice rink, the zen garden, the banquet hall, the dance hall. There was a mountain walk, but you could leave that for another day. You were tired, so you decided to relax by the small waterfall. Your fatigue and the gentle sound of the water hitting the rocks lulled you to sleep. 

You were going to relax even if you had to avoid Gray for the entire time.


	4. Rising Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is rising as are the potential feelings

Rising heat

You wake up to an annoying need to go to the toilet. That’s what falling asleep next to a waterfall will do to your bladder. You had dozed off accidentally. Maybe the trip with Natsu, the long journey here, the use of your magic again before you had recuperated fully had knocked you out. You weren’t one for falling asleep outside in random places usually. You liked the comfort of bed. You wondered where Natsus abundant energy came from, as you shot off towards your room. The need to wee was all you could process, so you forgot that you didn’t want to see Gray. 

You ran through the halls and made it to your room. Without checking you ran in to the toilet and plonked down to relieve yourself. Ahhhhh, that’s better. You decided that a long bath would soothe you, so popped yourself in the bath and let the hot water fill up around you. You drifted in and out of sleep. Sometimes thinking about Grays physique and the outline of his swim shorts against his bulge and you couldn’t figure out why you were feeling so aroused. Damn it. Why did it have to be Gray you eyed up at the springs? He was hot though. Clearly he worked out and he had that obnoxious stripping habit. Which for some reason you weren’t finding nearly as obnoxious as usual. 

As you were drifting in and out of sleep, you didn’t hear to room door open and close. 

Gray sighed as he came back in the room. Where were you? Why had you just run off? They were used to throwing cutting remarks at each other, so why did you so upset? Gray wasn’t about to admit to himself that his heart twinged a little when you said he had a good body. Nor that he bit back because he was hurt when you said it was a shame his personality was lousy. You’re one to talk, he thought. Yet why was he feeling like this. He decided it was a good idea to have a relaxing bath after looking for you most of the evening. Hopefully you would be back by then. 

He slid open the traditional bathroom door and stopped dead in this tracks. You were asleep, naked, in the bath! Gray didn’t know what to do. He stood there shocked for a moment. Your face was flushed, your breasts were sticking out of the water and your legs were parted slightly, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Gray felt something stirring in his trousers. (Surprised he still has any trousers on at this point!)  
He blushed and nearly blurted out a mumble of words in shock. He quickly slid the door closed and went to sit on the balcony. He needed to cool down. He needed his growing erection to go down. He needed to sort out his thoughts. There you were, laid bare for him, and you didn’t even know. Your breasts were shapely and he could see your slightly raised nipples. Your legs looked so smooth and there was something extra sensual about seeing water slowly drip off them. He blushed. You looked so peaceful there. You must have been tired, he thought. 

He decided, after his erection had dissipated (by thinking of Natsu) to go and get some food to bring back up to the room. You must be hungry after all, unless you had already eaten? He wasn’t sure but he decided it was better to get out of there for now, so he could calm down his thoughts.   
He’d never seen you like that before. He’d seen Erza and Lucy naked more times that he cared for, and although they were very attractive, he never thought about them like that. So why did you make him feel all weird? Why was he upset when you insulted him? Why was he chuffed when he saw you eyeing him in the hot springs? His mind was doing a marathon of thoughts about you. 

In the meantime, you had woken up from your warm bath stupor and dried yourself off. You put on the dressing gown and sat out on the balcony. You needed a massage, you decided, as your bones were weary and the bath only soothed some of your tension. (How were you to know some of it was sexual tension?) You wondered if the resort would do room service massages. You would really like that. There’s nothing worse than having to get up after a massage and go home or back to your room. You called down on the phone to the reception desk and enquired about the facilities. Thankfully they did do massages. Great. The receptionist asked if your partner wanted one too and you got embarrassed at the thought of Gray being your partner. You didn’t correct them but you didn’t know wether he would want one or not. 

‘Not to worry, I see Mr Fullbuster now, so I’ll ask him’ the receptionist responds. 

Within minutes Gray pushes open the door to your room. Hands full with fresh fruit and some amazing looking dumplings.   
‘Thought you might be hungry’ he said nonchalantly. A slight blush on his cheeks, which you assumed was from him running up the stairs.   
‘The masseuses will be here shortly.’ He spoke, placing the bowl of food on the table beside you.   
‘Oh! So you are getting a massage too?’ You ask, a little shocked, popping a dumpling in your mouth.  
He just grunted back at you as he went in to the bathroom and came out a few seconds later in his robe.   
He sat down on the arm chair when there was a knock at your door. You got up to welcome the two female masseuses, with their tables in hand and enough towels and bottles of oil to prepare. They erected the 2 tables and placed them parallel to each other. They ushered you both to get on the tables. As you went to climb on, one of them stopped you.   
‘Please could you remove your robe?’ She asked sweetly.   
‘B-but... all I have on is my knickers’ you splutter back, rather embarrassed.   
She gave an apologetic smile and added ‘we will cover you with towels when we aren’t massaging the areas, so you won’t be cold’.  
That wasn’t the problem here and she knew it but you didn’t want to make a scene. Gray was eyeing you with a raised eyebrow and just took his robe off and flung it over the armchair. He hopped on the table as you gawked at his confidence. Being a stripper by nature has its merits apparently!  
You turn away from Gray as you take off your robe and climb on the table. Thankfully he had looked away to save you any more embarrassment.   
The masseuses made light work of making you comfortable and covering you with towels. Gray opted for a ginger smelling oil and you opted for jasmine and lavender. You needed soothing, not invigorating. The massage was just what you needed. Once the masseuse got to work on your knots, the embarrassment of Gray being there faded away. With the firm pressure the masseuse was pummelling away your tension with deft strokes. You let out a large sigh and fell in to a blissful lull in consciousness. Not fully asleep but definitely not awake. It was bliss. You hadn’t realised how tense you were until you could feel the knots being manipulated by her thorough fingers and palms.   
Your shoulders were the worst offenders for your tension and surprisingly your buttocks. The moment she pushed her knuckles in your buttocks, you let out a whimper and a slight mewl. That felt really good. Once your massage had come to an end, you felt thoroughly spent. The masseuse asked you to take a few minutes to relax afterwards and they would be back to collect the tables. 

You didn’t realise you had fallen asleep until you hear a low voice by your ear. ‘Wake up Y/N’ Gray said quietly.   
‘The masseuses will need their tables back’.  
You forgot where and who you were with and casually swatted away the offending noise with a lazy sway of your arm. What ever was annoying you wasn’t there, but the next thing you know you are abruptly woken by a cushion thrown at your head.   
‘What the fuck?’ You huff as you sit up, looking for the bastard who just woke you from your peaceful slumber.   
You squint as you wake up to see Gray looking away sheepishly holding your dressing gown out towards you. You realise that you sat up straight and your boobs were in full display. You grabbed the dressing gown off Gray and flung it around yourself, going red with embarrassment.   
‘How much did you see?!’ You growl.   
‘N-nothing, nothing at all’ he hurriedly responds.   
The knock at the door breaks your embarrassment, as the masseuses come to collect the tables. You thank them for their time and wish them a good evening. It’s late now. Definitely time for bed. Once they leave, you look at Gray. The bed is very large but you’re still reluctant to spend the night in the same bad with Gray. You hide in the bathroom to compose yourself, whilst changing into your vest top and shorts. 

You hope it will be fine. You will just have to threaten to kill him if he touches you. After all you are S class and he isn’t. Not that he would touch you. He clearly dislikes you after this mean comments by the spring, right?!

You open the bathroom door and approach the bed. Gray has already gotten in and is facing away from you. Thank god. You sheepishly get under the duvet and face away from Gray.   
‘Goodnight’ you huff as you pull the duvet over you. All Gray responded with was a grunt, so you assumed he had fallen asleep after his massage. Little did you know he was wide awake and very red faced. 

Little did he know you were blushing too.


	5. Gray - Morning warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a bed with Gray Fullbuster. Juvia would kill you if she knew.

Gray - Morning warmth

You woke up with the sound of birds chirping and a warming light cascading through the blinds. You thought the sun was especially warm on your back, feeling like a warm embrace. You also had a small warm breeze tickling your ear. It felt good. You looked down only to realise an arm was draped over your waist. You suddenly realised the warm breeze on your ear was not a breeze at all, but someone’s breath and the warm heat on your back wasn’t from the sun but from another persons body heat. 

The arm that was around you was muscular and toned. You must be dreaming. It’s been a long time since you shared a bed with a man, so your thoughts must be creating these muscular arms to embrace you. Thank you brain, for this morning wake up dream. You press your bum into the warm body behind, only to feel a very hard erection pressing on to your behind. You let out a small mewl and gently push into it even more. 

You hear a low groan that almost sounded like Gray! Your mind obviously couldn’t get the sight of Gray at the hot springs out of your head. That toned body and the bulge in his swim shorts. Ugh. Before you could proceed with rubbing your back side up the imaginary Grays erection, you suddenly realised you were at the hot springs with Gray. You had a massage together and then had to share a bed because of the mix up and potentially Mirajanes meddling. 

You froze! Oh god. What If this isn’t a dream and you have just been pressing your bum on to the actual Gray Fullbusters erection. Men are known to get morning wood after all.  
You turn all shades of pink and red at the thought and decide to pinch yourself. OUCH! Shit, that hurts. Which means you are awake! Oh god. This is so embarrassing. You swear your body heat has increased a few degrees as the sweat starts flowing freely from your body. 

You try to pull away, but the embrace becomes tighter and pulls you in closer. The ever growing erection pushing up against your bum. He must be asleep right? Surely. He’s probably thinking he’s in bed with Juvia or Erza. You’ve seen the way he looks at them. A twinge in your heart breaks you from your thoughts. Why are you feeling like that’s a bad thing? It’s not like you want Gray to like you right?! You attempt to pull yourself away from these strong arms that are holding you so very close.  
‘Stop fidgeting Y/N’ Gray says sleepily. 

What the actual fuck! You freeze. Did he just say your name? What?! You can’t process what’s happening right now. You didn’t think you could get hotter or go redder, but apparently you could. Your heart is beating so fast you wonder if it’s going to escape from your chest entirely. Just as you are about to explode with heat and emotions you didn’t know you had, Gray let’s go and rolls over to the other side of the bed. Letting out small snores. 

Was he asleep the whole time? Was he dreaming about you too? Was he awake and knew he was rubbing his erection in your back? Your mind was doing summersaults and you didn’t realise you hadn’t taken a breath. Due to your new found freedom from Grays embrace, you slowly peel yourself out of bed, careful not to wake the Ice boy, who actually felt incredibly warm. You tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. You sat on the side of the bath for some time trying to sort your emotions. Did Gray like you? Was he just hugging you because you were there. You have heard he’s a bit of a slut, so that would make more sense, right? 

You compose yourself with a shower and head back in to the room. Gray is still fast asleep. He looks really peaceful actually. You smile to yourself at his cuteness and then waft your thoughts away. Gray, cute?! Ha. You carefully put some clothes on and head down to the dining hall. The spread was amazing. You eat some toast and marmalade and have a strong cup of tea. You decide on the way back to ask for room service. You suspect Gray will want to eat a hearty breakfast so ask for the works. He’s not as food mad as Natsu but a growing man has to eat. 

You head back up to the room to realise Gray was still asleep. Apparently he can sleep through an erection quite easily. You couldn’t with it pressed up against you. You blush at the thought. How dare Gray of all people make you blush! You suddenly thought of a wicked idea and your smile curled in to a wicked grin. Picking up a cushion, you tiptoe round to Grays side of the bed. You count to three in your head and smack him clean in the face with it. 

‘Revenge is sweet’ you shout as you sprint round to the other side of the bed, just as Gray springs up from his slumber.  
‘What the fuck!? Y/N’ he growls. His hair is looking rather dishevelled. You laugh heartily and slump down on the arm chair.  
‘Just getting you back for last night’ you chortle.  
Gray growls and throws the blankets off, heading towards the bathroom. You decide to head out on the balcony and take in the spectacular view. The cherry blossoms went on for miles and you could see the ice rink from your window. Gray had done a good job. There were people out skating already. You wanted to try it. You knew Gray was good at skating, but you, not so much. You wonder if Gray could teach you. You blush again. These nasty thoughts plaguing your mind. If Juvia knew you had felt Grays morning erection, she would actually kill you. You shudder at the thought. 

A knock at the door pulls you from your thoughts. Oh god. What if it’s Juvia and she is here to kill you? You shudder at the thought. You could definitely take her on, but when she’s Gray crazed, she makes you uncomfortable. You get up to answer as Gray comes out of the bathroom. Not fully clothed but wearing trousers at least. He answers the door before you to be met with a food trolley.  
‘Room service’ the sweet lady says as she pushes the trolley in to the room. Gray looks a bit shocked.  
‘Thank you’ you say as you take the trolley from the lady and pull off the cover. Thankful that it wasn’t Juvia.  
‘Thought you might be hungry, Gray’ you stated matter of factly. Turning your head away as a blush creeps up your cheeks.  
The lady giggles at Gray, who looks even more shocked and she heads out of the room. 

‘Y-You got me room service?’ He asks stuttering.  
‘Well you invited me here and I just thought I would show my appreciation’ you state.  
‘I didn’t invite you here specifically’ he blushed and looks away. ‘Laxus wasn’t available!’  
You laugh at the thought of Mirajane setting Gray and Laxus up instead. That would make for an interesting mission. 

Gray tucks in to his food as you pick at some fruit and have another cup of tea. You are still quite tired, but you want to explore today.  
‘Shall we have a proper look round today?’ You ask inquisitively. ‘There’s a mountain walk and a waterfall we can explore, if you want?’ You offer.  
‘Sure, let’s do that’ Gray states nonchalantly. 

Was your mind playing tricks on you or was Gray less bristly than normal? 

You both head out after breakfast to explore the resort.


	6. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these feelings? Beautiful scenery and Spending the day with Gray is making you feel all kinds of weird.

Gray - Exploring 

You both headed downstairs, neither saying a word. Not awkward, just quite natural. Gray letting out a few more yawns and stretches as you descend towards reception. The owner spots you both and waves with a hearty smile. You sheepishly smile back. After all he knows you probably shared a bed with Gray last night and you weren’t an item. Your face reddens again as you pick up a map and head out the door. 

As you are about to set off Gray suddenly reaches out towards you, looking concerned. You instinctively back away looking shocked.   
‘W-what are you doing?!’ You spit out a bit surprised.   
Gray drops his hand.   
‘Tsk’ he huffs. ‘ I was going to check your temperature, as you seem really red and a bit out of it!’ He retorts slightly disappointed.   
‘Oh! Erm, I’m fine, no need to worry, heh heh!’ You awkwardly say back.   
‘I’m not worried’ he retorts quickly, with a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looks away.  
‘Let’s get going’ he says and quickly heads off towards the mountain path, snatching the map from you in the process. 

God, this trip will be the death of you. You were lost in thought again. You shared a bed with Gray and you felt his morning wood pressed up against you. He also said your name as he was sleeping. Your mind was all over the place, so much so, that you could barely take in the scenery. Why were you thinking like this? It’s Gray. Mr non commitment. Tsundere supreme. Ice boy. You chided yourself internally. ‘Do not let that man get in your head’ you thought.   
Stupid romantic getaway resort. Stupid cherry blossoms. Stupid Mira. Ugh. 

Little did you know that Gray was also having a little talk with himself.   
‘Idiot’ he thought. He was sure he said your name and when he realised he had his arms round you and he was pressing his erection in your back, he quickly turned around and pretended he was asleep.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud gasp and then something crashing into his back. He tumbled forward and lost his footing. Rolling a few times, he ended up with you on top of him.   
‘Argh, I’m so sorry’ you gasp. ‘I wasn’t paying attention and tripped over a rock.’   
You both stayed on top of each other for a few seconds. Gray was looking in your eyes and didn’t say a word. You felt your face going red and shot off of him quickly. ‘Ah ha ha ha sorry, I’m spacing out a lot at the moment’ you shyly state whilst looking away.   
Gray shrugged and scratched the back of his head. He said nothing, which made you even more uncomfortable. What on earth are you doing? Lost in thought about Gray and trip over and land on Gray! You could feel his muscles through his shirt, which surprisingly was still on him. He was stacked. You blushed again and then slapped your face with both hands.   
‘Get it together’ you said audibly and with authority.   
Gray looked at you puzzled. Sighed and then grabbed your hand and pulled you up the mountain path. He again said nothing, but when you tried to pull away he grabbed tighter.   
‘We don’t have all day Y/N. I want to go ice skating this evening and we didn’t bring food with us. If you can’t pick up the pace, I will set it for us’ he stated matter of factly.   
He looked away and continued to walk up the path, not letting go of your hand. You definitely couldn’t concentrate now. The heat was rising in your body and you just kept staring at his hand holding yours. You followed your gaze up to his shoulders and the back of his head. What is the feeling? You felt like your heart was going to explode at any moment. 

You both walked in silence as he pulled you up the mountain path. It was hardly romantic. It looked more like a bother pulling his sister along as she was tired. Even so an old couple slowly walked past you and smiled. In earshot you heard them comment on young love and you blushed again. Gray either didn’t hear them or didn’t care, as he didn’t let go. By lunchtime you had reached the top. The view was amazing. There was a little fenced lookout with a couple of picnic tables and a little bench. You could see 360 degrees in all directions and you were speechless for a different reason.   
‘Wow!’ Gray said astonished at the beauty. You could see a port town in the distance, next to the ocean. The cherry blossoms and acers went on for miles and there was a dense forest. The sun was high in the sky and gave a clear perfect view. You spotted the resort from where you had come from and it looked so small. It was stunning. If you had bought food you would have really enjoyed a picnic.  
Just as you were staring your stomach rumbled heartily. You looked at Gray and then looked away. Hopefully he didn’t hear it. You were so lost in the moment you didn’t realise Gray still had hold of your hand.   
‘Ummm, Gray’ you said sheepishly.   
‘Mmmmm’ he breathed out.  
‘Can I have my hand back now please?’ You questioned shyly and looked away.   
Instantly he let go of your hand and jumped back.   
‘Sorry, sorry. I got caught up in the scenery and forgot’ he awkwardly said whilst rubbing the back of his head.   
‘That’s ok. It’s stunning up here isn’t it’ you said trying to alleviate the embarrassment you felt.   
‘Yes!’ Gray said, sounding like he really meant it. No sarcasm in sight.   
You had no sarcastic retort to shoot back either as you too were lost in the beauty of the location. You looked at Gray as he was staring out over the mountain and felt your heart twinge.   
‘I think I have heartburn’ you stated matter of factly. ‘My heart feels all weird!’   
Gray turned to you and looked a little concerned. ‘You look red again. Maybe we should head back. Your stomach clearly wants you to eat’ he stated.  
Oh god. He heard your stomach grumble. Why wouldn’t the ground swallow you at this moment. Usually it wouldn’t bother you if Gray heard your body functions. So why now is it so embarrassing.   
‘Yeah let’s head back. I’ve worked up an appetite. Haha’  
You both head back. The way down was quicker than the way up and you could appreciate the scenery better this way. It really was beautiful. You finally got back to the resort and head straight for the food hall. You decided on eating quite a lot this time. Marmalade on toast for breakfast was not enough to sustain you.   
You both tucked in to food and sat staring out the window until the food went down.   
‘Shall we do the waterfall before it gets dark?’ You suggest.   
‘Let’s do it tomorrow’ Gray responded. ‘It’s quite late now and I want to have the energy to ice skate tonight. Is that ok?’ He asked inquisitively.   
‘Of course!’ You smile. You really wanted to ice skate. ‘You’ll have to teach me though!’ You state.   
‘Pfft’ Gray chuckles. ‘I’m not a charity case. What’s in it for me?’  
He looks at you and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.   
‘W-what?!’ You stutter. ‘What do you want?’   
‘Hmmm let me think about it. You could be my slave for the day!’ He chortles with a wicked grin.  
Your mind heads to the gutter immediately and you blush hard. You splutter on your tea and look away.   
‘You could bring me all my food and drinks and do my housework when we get back!’ He grins at you.   
‘Oh, right! Haha’ you awkwardly shoot back. A little disappointed. Why were you disappointed? Did you want to be a different kind of slave? Gah, what is happening to you?   
Gray looks at you inquisitively and decides to change the subject.   
‘Shall we chill out for a couple of hours?’ He asks.   
‘Hmmm, yes please. I’d like to take a little power nap, if that’s ok?’ You question.  
He smiles and you both head up to your room. Gray sits on the balcony and reads a book, as you go to lay down on the bed. The bed you both shared last night. The bed where his arms were around you and his erection was pressing in to your back. Ok, you couldn’t sleep thinking about it.   
‘On second thought, I’m going to take a shower’ you state and head of to the bathroom. A very cold shower!


End file.
